


Don't Go Away

by pamisleyrox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Crying, Death Scene, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamisleyrox/pseuds/pamisleyrox
Summary: One last thing Steve needs to get off his chest.





	Don't Go Away

 "Steve, I think I'm dying."  
  
"No, you're not, Tony. I won't let you die." Steve took Tony's hand. The blood was flowing from Tony's stomach wound and when Tony tried to sit up to get a better look, Steve stopped him. "Don't look, it's gonna be okay, but you can't look."  
  
Tony smiled weakly, his eyes were tired, his face pale, even the slightest movement seemed to cause him pain. "Cap, thank you... for being here for me. It's gonna be easier to go."  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Iron Man. You're not leaving me, not leaving us." Steve could feel a tear run down his cheek. He couldn't stop it, or the next one.

"I love you, Tony," Steve heard himself whisper. "You can't leave me, I love you:"

"Steve..." Tony moaned. His eyes filled with tears as well. "I'm sorry..." he said weakly. "So sorry."  
  
The hand Steve was holding went limp, and Tony's eyes went dark, unfocused. He was not breathing anymore. His heart was silent under Steve's desperate touch.  
  
"No," Steve breathed out, "No..."  
  
Tony was gone, forever.


End file.
